


温赤口嗨整理1

by liuwen



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 双性赤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuwen/pseuds/liuwen
Relationships: 温赤 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	温赤口嗨整理1

可以来个为了不让菌丝去工作，老温每天就搞各种play耗尽他的体力  
捋一捋  
温皇和菌丝已经确立了关系，所以亲密接触菌丝不会有太大的抵触，某次设套温皇不一样菌丝参与，也觉得菌丝工作狂冷落了他，就设计了各种play把菌丝困在了还珠楼，因为温皇还要安排计划的细节，所以除了亲身上菌丝以外，增加了很多的道具和放置play ，放置好后就可以安排手下实施计划，因为菌丝是习武之人，持续不断的高chao才能让他无法行动，但是三天之后菌丝发现了不对劲，和温皇谈条件要求了解事件，温皇就提出让菌丝完成考验才可以，完成一个考验可以获得一个信息，最后才能离开还珠楼，接着就可以填充道具了  
那是一个周五，赤羽结束工作下班回家，吃完晚饭后回到房间，温皇直接将人扑倒在床，提出要玩点花样，菌丝很好奇就答应了。  
赤羽：莫非温皇大人是不行了，还要借助这些小小道具？  
温皇：耶，赤羽大人莫要小瞧了这些东西，吾可是准备了一份不小的惊喜  
因为两人确立了关系不久，虽然温皇知晓了赤羽的双性身体，但是也仅仅用了后面，姿势也比较常规，还来不及用什么花样，赤羽想着后面两天是周末，也就由着他，毕竟两人都在一起了，用到前面是迟早的事情，看来就是今天了  
最初都是由亲吻和抚摸开始的，因为赤羽总是加班，两人也是很久没有做过了，食髓知味的身体很容易就被挑逗起来  
温皇：为了稍后的欢愉，还请赤羽先生配合在下  
于是温皇用领带将赤羽的双手绑在了身后  
温皇：这个东西叫做乳夹，顾名思义，应当不用我解释了  
用唇舌将赤羽的乳头挑逗挺立后先夹住了左乳  
赤羽：嘶  
谈不上是剧痛，比这更痛的伤赤羽也不是没有经历过，只是条件反射的发出来轻微的嘶声  
温皇：菌丝大人可是痛的厉害，这力道在下可是调节过的，不应当难以忍受才是  
赤羽：废话少说  
相比起初期轻微的刺痛，随着疼痛的褪去，席卷而来的是麻痒的快感，赤羽才知道男人的乳头竟能带来如此的快感，却又不愿在床事上低头，所以右乳被夹住时咬牙没发出任何声音，温皇的手指下滑，赤羽的欲望在前面的挑逗下早已高高挺立，顶端渗出液体，温皇只是撸动两下，便有了要喷发的迹象 :  
温皇：今夜比较长，赤羽先生还是少泄身为妙，在下早就为你准备好了  
说着拿过一边的东西，皮质的东西一环连着一环，从根部到顶端，将欲望紧紧束缚住，勒的有些难受，但是还在可承受范围内  
双性人的雌穴一向非常敏感，赤羽一声不吭，下面却早已泛滥  
温皇：赤羽大人当真美妙，每一次见到都要忍不住的感叹  
赤羽：闭嘴！  
赤羽最讨厌的便是温皇的故作姿态，将人撩拨的不行，还一副无辜的样子  
温皇：莫急，我不想伤了你  
赤羽不想再说话，怎么显得他一副迫切想被进入的样子，论恶趣味他是自叹不如，温皇右手双指沾着雌穴淌出的液体在外围轻轻揉捻，一点点向里面摩挲，最终滑入雌穴中，从未被进入过的地方有些涨涨的，不仅不痛，还有一波更胜一波的酥痒，不一会儿温皇的指尖便触到了那层膜，现在还不急  
从床边取过的是一枚跳蛋，温皇选择的自然不是什么大众货色，这个跳蛋的形状向一个海浪，长度不长，但是比较粗，低端是一片贝壳的样式，有着怪异的形状，放到底时还不会触到那层膜，底端的凸起正好能夹住外凸的阴蒂，细小的凸起也能摩擦到大小花唇  
我很久以前还淘宝搜索过情趣玩具来着，这个玩意儿是真的神奇，后面几天递进后还会用到阴蒂夹，这种算是处女都可以用的那种  
阴蒂这么敏感的地方光是轻轻的触碰都能带来别样的快感，更别提被微微的夹住  
赤羽：哈啊  
呻吟控制不住  
温皇：赤羽先生，可要准备……  
温皇一向恶趣味，话没说完直接将功率调到了最大，赤羽几乎要从床上弹起来，却被温皇左手按着腰又倒了回去，连小腹都在颤抖，呻吟更是停不下来，雌穴的蜜液流淌不停，打湿了床单  
温皇：这才刚刚开始，赤羽大人可不要急啊，在下还没见过你雌穴潮吹的样子呢  
赤羽想打他，可是双手都被束缚的紧紧的，持续的强烈快感让他张嘴只能发出呻吟，想要合拢双腿，却只能将温皇的腰夹的更紧，欣赏了一会儿赤羽深陷欲望的狂乱之态，温皇轻笑着将跳蛋的功率调到了最小，赤羽虽然没有登顶，仍是浑身微微颤抖着回不过神来，后穴早已承欢多次，温皇熟练的将之扩张到了理想的程度，他的欲望早已急不可待，一口气便挺到了最深处  
赤羽：等……哈啊……一下  
重重划过g点，撞击上最深处，赤羽的眼前闪过一到白光，想要高潮，欲望却被紧紧束缚住难以发泄，只得跌落回快感的浪潮之上，一下又一下，哪还讲究什么九浅一深，只有一个信念，用力的撞击最深的那一点，用力的撞击带动着雌穴的跳蛋，被束缚的欲望和乳尖摩擦着温皇齐整的衬衫，越发的红肿挺立，却得不到解放，当温皇终于将自己抵到深处宣泄而出时，赤羽也嘶吼着到达了高潮，雌穴也潮喷了，但是欲望只能晃悠两下，仍然保持挺立  
温皇抱着他，啜吻他的唇和面颊，取下了乳夹，脸上的吻慢慢往下，雌穴的跳蛋也被猛地抽出来，随之带出的是一大团的蜜液，已经扩张的可以了，温皇一边吮咬着红肿的乳头一边将自己重新挺立的欲望抵住雌穴，缓缓的进入，抵上了那层膜  
温皇：赤羽大人，我可以吗？  
赤羽：哈啊～多……多问！  
灵肉合一的快乐完全掩盖了颇深的痛楚，温皇一口气将自己全部埋了进去，感受着与后穴完全不同的紧致抚慰，疼痛下的痉挛非常美妙，但他要给赤羽一点适应的时间，趁着赤羽深呼吸着的时候，他拿过一旁的珠串  
温皇：在下亲自喂的美味，可是一滴也不能流出来  
那是一串由小到大的玉珠，最大的那颗废了好一番功夫才塞了进去，温皇双手揉了揉轻颤的臀部，满意的感受到包裹欲望的地方颤抖着锁紧，看来已经完全适应了。  
我按个快进  
温皇就按着赤羽用力操，抽插的动作带动着后穴的珠串，雌穴和后穴双重的快感让赤羽根本招架不住，温皇也被这雌穴的绞缠咬的难受，已经泄身过一回的温皇又岂会轻易缴械  
每当察觉到赤羽濒临顶峰时便和缓下来，赤羽一直在欲海的浪峰上，简直要被这快感逼疯，只能扭动这身体，雌穴讨好的夹紧，希望温皇早点让他解脱  
温皇锲而不舍的撞击终于突破了子宫口，又撞击了几十下之后终于中出了！！！！，与此同时他也解开了赤羽欲望的束缚，两人同时登顶，赤羽几乎是尖叫着接受了温热的馈赠并射了温皇一小腹  
我现在就很想报道具名，跟报菜名一样哒哒哒  
温皇靠在赤羽身上喘息着，赤羽缓过劲来，踢了温皇一脚，怀了怎么办！  
温皇：在下当然会负责  
温皇：你看我将小凤蝶养的多好  
赤羽只想呵呵，想要起身洗漱，却又被温皇按回床上，温皇眼疾手快的拿过床边的按摩棒塞入雌穴当中，直抵敏感点的剧烈振动让赤羽不得不软了身子，以前赤羽和温皇也曾讨论过床事的次数和频率，最终结果便是一切听从赤羽的安排，虽然没有固定的次数，但是赤羽明天还想早起在家办公，过于强烈的快感再多些怕是会让人睡过头，一向工作优先的他起身便是结束的信号，往常的温皇都是配合的和他一起洗漱，今日却是假装没看到他的暗示，令人疯魔的快感让赤羽所有的责问都变做了呻吟，温皇取过一旁皮质的扣环，一端环扣在膝窝靠大腿处，一端环扣在手肘，左右各一，左右膝间以钢管横阻，让赤羽只得保持着双腿高抬着大张的样子，这样的固定加上下身的快感，让赤羽连翻身都做不到，只能无助的颤抖着，雌穴和后穴都在不断淌着蜜液，欲望再次高高立起  
温皇：如此美景，在下不由得想好好装饰一番  
之前的种种让乳头红肿的几近破皮，温皇自然不愿真的伤着了赤羽，上了电动吸奶器，硅胶制成的半圆连乳晕都包裹住，以还算温柔的力度抚慰着颤抖的胸膛，怕赤羽为了赌气不出声而咬伤了嘴唇，更怕赤羽缓过气来开口喊停，温皇取过口球塞入赤羽口中，赤羽只能大张着嘴，连口水都无法控制住，温皇将他翻浑身，因着扣环的束缚，赤羽只能保持着一副双腿张开跪趴的姿势，从温皇的角度可以看到翕合淌水的两个穴，缓缓抽出在雌穴内疯狂振动的按摩棒，再即将完全抽出时有用力全部插了回去，赤羽整个人猛地一抖，后穴锁紧的同时珠串滚动着碾压g点，算是一个小高潮，不过因为才泄身不久，欲望抖动着没有射，雌穴倒是又涌出来不少蜜液  
听着悦耳的呻吟声，温皇自觉大发好心的将按摩棒一下子尽根抽出，如愿的欣赏到了雌穴潮喷的美景，被丁丁和按摩棒折磨过的雌穴一下子还合不拢，温皇三指并拢很轻易便插了进去搅弄，大拇指按着红肿的阴蒂轻撵  
温皇：赤羽大人好像还没有吃饱啊，你是喜欢按摩棒呢，还是喜欢在下呢？  
刚宣泄完的赤羽只能发出无力的呜咽  
温皇：赤羽大人不说是更喜欢按摩棒嘛  
温皇一副难过的语气，拿过一旁仍在高速振动的按摩棒猛地尽根没入，用力抽插了几下又停了下来，连振动都关掉了，不一会儿有调到最高档用力抽插，如此循环往复，搞得赤羽连呜咽都发不出来，眼看着雌穴和丁丁又到了爆发的边缘，温皇终是把按摩棒抽出扔到了一边  
温皇：赤羽大人真的太诱人了，还是在下自己来吧  
本来是想多玩弄会儿的，温皇感觉自己下身硬的是真难受，索性不再忍耐，温皇就按着赤羽的腰用力操，一手抓着赤羽的下身不让他设，直到赤羽有潮喷了一次，才抵着子宫射出了今晚的第三次，射的同时放开了手，赤羽先是射了所剩无几的白浊，最后竟是射尿了，射完就昏了过去，温皇抱着人去清洁，但是雌穴的精液没有清出来，清理完床铺后又将赤羽装饰齐全，等他明天醒来再来发现这份惊喜。  
连着搞坏赤羽好几天，爽啦！明天是贞操带，欢迎大家捧场！这都是玩坏赤羽的手段，让他走路，两个穴都塞满了走路


End file.
